The invention relates to a metallurgical vessel cooling system, in particular a cooling system for a steel making converter having cooling chambers through which a cooling liquid flows and provided on the wall of the vessel.
Liquid cooled metallurgical vessels have only a relatively small amount of liquid in the interior of the cooling chambers provided on the wall of these vessels. Thus, if the supply of the cooling chambers with cooling liquid is disturbed, there is the danger of overheating and vapor formation in the interior of the cooling chambers. Such overheating and vapor formation would come about within a very short period of time owing to the small amount of liquid in the interior of the cooling chambers and owing to the high temperature prevailing in the interior of the metallurgical vessel, so that there is the risk of explosions of the cooling chambers and damage to the metallurgical vessel. Connected therewith is not only the danger of destruction of the overall plant, but also a high risk of injury to the operating personnel.